Dear
English Pronunciation * , * , * *: * Etymology 1 , from . Cognate with Dutch , German , Norwegian dyr, Swedish . Adjective # Loved; lovable. # Loving, affectionate, heartfelt #: Such '''dear' embrace tenderly comforts even in this dear sorrow # Precious to or greatly valued by someone. #: The '''dearer' the giver, the dearer the trincket he brings! # High in price; expensive. #: The '''dearer' the jewel, the greater love expressed? # A formal way to start (possibly after my) addressing somebody at the beginning of a letter, memo etc. #: ''Dear Sir/ Madam/ Miss, please notice our offices will be closed during the following bank holidays:'' # A formal way to start (often after my) addressing somebody one likes or regards kindly. #: My '''dear' friend, I feel better as soon as you come sit beside my sickbed! # An ironic way to start (often after my) addressing an inferior. #: My '''dear' boy, if your grades don't pick up I won't bounce you on but over my knee! # noble Derived terms * dearly * dearness Translations * Afrikaans: * Arabic: * Armenian: , * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: (teer) , , , , * Finnish: * French: , * German: * Greek: , , * Hebrew: * Hindi: , * Hungarian: , * Ido: * Irish: , , * Japanese: , * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Norwegian: * Old Church Slavonic: * Polish: * Portuguese: , , , * Russian: , , * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovak: * Slovene: , , * Spanish: * Swedish: * Welsh: * Bulgarian: , * Dutch: , * Norwegian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: , * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Dutch: , , , , , * Finnish: , , * German: * Hungarian: , * Irish: , , * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Old Church Slavonic: * Portuguese: , * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: , , * Spanish: * Swedish: * Welsh: * Afrikaans: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Belarusian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , , , , * Finnish: * French: , , , * German: * Greek: , * Hebrew: * Hindi: , (alternative spelling), * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , * Indonesian: * Italian: , * Japanese: * Korean: * Kurdish: * Lao: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: , * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Russian: * Serbo-Croatian: , * Slovak: * Slovene: , , * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Thai: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Urdu: * Vietnamese: * Welsh: * Afrikaans: * Arabic: * Armenian: , * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , , * Dutch: , , * Finnish: * French: , * German: , (always capitalized), * Greek: , * Hindi: * Hungarian: , * Irish: * Japanese: , * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Slovene: , * Spanish: * Swedish: * Welsh: * Arabic: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * French: , * German: , * Irish: * Japanese: , * Norwegian: * Portuguese: , * Russian: , * Spanish: * Welsh: * Afrikaans: * Armenian: , * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: , * German: / * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Portuguese: , * Russian: * Slovene: , * Spanish: señor , señora , , * Dutch: (mijn) * Spanish: amigo , amiga *: European: (without mío) *: Mexican: , , compa f﹠m colloquaial (mío/mía could follow many words to add irony, ex: maestro mío) * : estimat , estimada * : mio, drag * : kara * : kallis * : (agapiménos), (agapitós) * : ayhupára (t-) * : caro , cara * : tersayang, kesayangan * : car * : sayang * : kjær, dyr * : swǣs (1) * : ప్రియమైన (priyamaina) * : ที่รัก(teerak) * : sevgili, sayın, değerli Noun # A very kind, loving person. #: My cousin is such a '''dear', always drawing me pictures.'' # A beloved person Synonyms * darling Derived terms * oh dear! Translations * Bulgarian: , * Dutch: lieverd, schat * German: , , , Etymology 2 , from . Cognate with the above Adjective # Severe(ly affected), sore Translations Anagrams * * dare, DARE * rade * read, Read Category:1000 English basic words Category:Terms of endearment ---- Irish Pronunciation * Verb # To draw (design). Inflection Mutation ar:dear et:dear el:dear es:dear fa:dear fr:dear hy:dear io:dear it:dear kn:dear kk:dear ku:dear lo:dear hu:dear ml:dear my:dear nl:dear ja:dear no:dear pl:dear ru:dear simple:dear fi:dear sv:dear ta:dear uk:dear vi:dear zh:dear